


Hospital Visit

by Gigintama



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Basically just Kuroo and Tsukishima, Beware Panicky Tsukishima incoming, BokuAka just a cameo, Fluff, Getting Together, I think it's a fluff, M/M, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24583312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigintama/pseuds/Gigintama
Summary: Tsukishima hates it when he got sick, especially when he just determined to do his best at volleyball, but at least, as everyone said, there’s always a silver lining from anything that happens in your life.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	Hospital Visit

**Author's Note:**

> Just Tsukishima panicking and Kuroo being Kuroo

"If you're a middle blocker, shouldn't you practice blocking a little more?"

"Your block sure are weak"

"If you say such easy going things, that shorty will take all the good parts for himself. You play the same position, don't you?"

"The way you've been lately is really pathetic"

"What more do you need than pride?"

"Do you enjoy playing volleyball?"

“Because you suck at it"

“It's the matter of whether ''that moment'' exist for you or not"

"If you experience that moment, it'll will really get you hooked on volleyball"

Tsukishima can’t stop thinking about what Bokuto and the other had said to him the other day

He’s actually want to try

Try to be better

At volleyball

But seriously

What an awful timing to get acute upset stomach and summer fever

He usually get summer fever but it was back when he still in elementary school. He rarely go out in summer after all but this year's summer heat hits him more with Summer Training Camp and everything

This morning his head feel heavier than usual, he feels like there’s someone hammering at his head. He thought maybe it's because he sleep late last night, the free practice runs longer than before. Maybe it would be better after he get some food in him and drink a lot of water, he thought.

It did not  
It got worse

He feels sick, he wants to throw up so bad after the last session of running up the hill. His head feels so dizzy, his vision blurry, and his legs feels wobbly. The last thing he saw was Yamaguchi running up to him before everything going black.

=========================================================================================

He was greeted with a black hair in front of his face when he woke up. He get up and saw that he’s in a hospital room with Kuroo, IV drip on his left hand.

‘Why is he here?’ He thought and saw that his phone is neatly placed in a small desk beside the bed.

He checks the time to see that he passed out for around 4 hours. He then realize a second time that he was IN the HOSPITAL, He immediately text Yamaguchi.

To: Yamaguchi Tadashi  
From: Kei

Yamaguchi, are you home?

Three minutes after he send that text, his phone vibrates with Yamaguchi’s name on the screen

“Yes?”

“TSUKKI! OH MY GOD HOW ARE FEELING? ARE YOU OKAY?” Yamaguchi’s voice blare into the speaker, Tsukishima have to put his phone at arm’s length or his ear would bleed

“I’m fine Yamaguchi, still a bit queasy. Are you home?”

“No, not yet. I’m still on the way home”

“Say, how’d did I end up in the hospital?”

“Hm? Oh you know, you passed out after doing penalties. I thought you got summer fever like back then when we were still an elementary school student, but apparently your complexion didn’t get any better after an hour. So Nekomata-sensei suggest to bring you to the hospital."

"Oh, did Takeda-sensei or Ukai-san is here with me? They didn't go back with you?" Tsukishima feel a bit guilty to make his teachers go out of their way and get left behind just to take care of him

"Of course Takeda-sensei volunteer to accompany you," Yamaguchi said, "But I remember that you have a cousin here so I called Aki-nii to tell you about your condition and Aki-nii called your cousin and I actually want to be by your side but Ukai-san said you’re in good hands and I can’t miss going home but still I’m worried about you until you texted me” Yamaguchi explain

Tsukishima trying to comprehend what Yamaguchi had said. At least he's with his family. But before that,

“Thank you Yamaguchi"

“Of course Tsukki!” You can practically see how bright Yamaguchi’s smile is without even seeing it, “Be careful on your way home”

“Un, Bye bye, Get better soon!”

They ended their phone call

‘Still, Tadashi didn’t said anything about Kuroo’ Tsukishima glance to the person beside him just to find set of black eyes boring into him

“Wha-, you’re awake?”

“Well can’t stay asleep with Freckles’ voice” Tsukishima can’t blame him, Yamaguchi’s voice is like a fucking megaphone

“So?” He ask

“What?”

“Why are you here?”

“Because Mizuki-san is out to buy some food with Bo and ‘Kaashi”

“They’re here too?”

“Well, yeah?”

“Why?”

“Why you say? Because we’re friends” Kuroo said with a matter-of-fact tone

“What?”

“What? You think we’re not friends? So after all of those days of training together didn’t mean anything to you?” Kuroo exaggerate his tone, looking like he’s been betrayed

“What? No, I mean you’re right but I don’t think we can actually be friends? I mean you’re all a senpai from another school in another prefecture?” Wow he sounds so dumb, blame on the IV for his lousy mouth

“And? We can still be friends” Kuroo said, confused

“Why are you want to be my friend?” He said with a raised voice

‘Wow, good job blowing this up’, Tsukishima thought

Kuroo is stunned before he smirk

“Well I don’t know about Bo and ‘Kaashi but I guess for me you’re…..interesting”

Tsukishima then look at Kuroo’s face again, confused

“I don’t know. You just intrigued me, the first time we face each other I already interested in you with your play but you just brush me off when I tried to talk to you—“, Kuroo said while scratching his head, making his hair even messier than before, “—and with recent stuff, you got better with blocking so I just keep giving you tips just so I can keep talking to you but apparently you’re really easy to talk to with other topics too. I also like your laugh whenever Bo and I doing something stupid, and yeah I like your sarcasm too to be honest, it’s refreshing to see a first year with so much snark like you. So yeah I guess you’re interesting for me” He said, a hint of blush on his cheeks

Tsukishima was surprised, he did not expect Kuroo to actually say any of that. He did not expect anything. He thought Kuroo would leave him alone after he practically shout at him. And what’s with his way of saying things. Why does it sounds like confessi--- Tsukishima’s face was adorned with shades of red. His cheeks, ears, neck. His pale complexion makes it even clearer that he’s blushing

‘No, Kei that’s not confession, stop thinking about it’ Tsukishima thought

“Well, It kind of is” Kuroo said, interrupting his thought

“What?” Tsukishima turn his head to face Kuroo

“You said that it’s not confession,--" Kuroo looking at Tsukishima straight in the eyes

'Did I said it out loud?' Tsukishima want the ground to swallow him whole before Kuroo said

"But it actually is a confession” He said, face redder than before, “Sorry I supposed I said my reason why I want to be your friend but apparently my reason ended up as a reason why I like you”

“Kuroo-san, are you joking?” He frown, he didn’t want to get tease later on

“What? Of course not! I’m always serious” He put his hand on his heart, looking hurt

“So you mean...”

“Yeah, I like you” Kuroo said, looking Tsukishima into the eyes

Tsukishima’s brain is overloaded. He didn’t think any of this could happen to him right now. Nothing he did could lead him to this situation. He just enjoying his time whenever he spend time with Kuroo. Is it because of that, because he enjoying himself? Yeah Kuroo is easy for the eyes, he give him blocking tips, jokes a lot but serious when he need to, and he can keep up with his sarcasm streak sometimes even Tsukishima is lost for words so Tsukishima spend more time with him than Bokuto and Akaashi, not that he don’t enjoy their company but Kuroo just better.

And it just hits him

He likes Kuroo

When he realize his feelings for Kuroo it’s like his head overheated and he passed out (again)

=========================================================================================

He woke up the second time, with a loud bang followed with Kuroo’s voice

‘Kuroo-san’ Tsukishima then remember what happen before he passed out

Suddenly a hand is in his head

“You’re feeling better?”

Tsukishima get up and put on his glasses, “Uhm better” He said while nodding, “I’m sorry for disturbing your work Mizu-nii”

“Nah not a problem” He patting his head, “What wouldn’t I do for you anyway Kei?”

“Thank you Mizuu-nii”

“HEY HEY HEY” Bokuto appears from Mizuki’s back

“OH my god SHUT UP YOU HORNED OWL” Kuroo smacks Bokuto’s head

“Thank god you’re feeling better” Akaashi said on Tsukishima other bedside, “I’m sorry I want to stay to chat but we need to go back for the club meeting” Akaashi said apologetically

"It's okay Akaashi-san, thank you for visiting" Tsukishima said, bowing his head

"Not a problem, get better soon okay? I'll text you later”, Akaashi said

“EAT A LOT TSUKKI! YOU GOT TO BE BETTER AFTER EATING A LOT” Bokuto said loudly while being pushed out of the door by Akaashi. Tsukishima didn’t know how they didn’t get kick out by the nurse already

Bokuto and Akaashi bid their goodbyes before Mizuki’s phone vibrate

“I need to take this outside. I’ll go with you Bokuto-kun, Akaashi-kun” He said while going outside

The door’s closed and now there’s only two of them, again.

Tsukishima is not prepared, he give himself entire monologue before Kuroo stand up from his chair

“Uhh I think I should go too” He said, holding his neck, “I don’t think you’re comfortable with only me in here” He start walking out

“Eh? No, Wait!” Tsukishima is taken aback, this is now how it goes. They're supposed to finish their conversation before, not leave it hanging like this.

Kuroo stop and looking back at Tsukishima, “Why?” he said

“Why?” ‘Why did I want him to stop? Why didn’t I want him to leave? He can leave and we can treat whatever happen before like it never happened. He can continue doing whatever he’s doing, so why can’t I let him leave, why—‘, “It’s because we haven’t finish our talk” me and my big mouth, Tsukishima thought

“Huh? What is there to finish?” Kuroo said, voice strain

“Huh?” Tsukishima is confused

“I mean you already answered anyway”

Tsukishima is more confused

“You passed out, for god’s sake. I don’t know how to say other than you hate me”

‘No no no no’ Tsukishima thought ‘I was overheated after realizing I like you that’s why I passed out, and my condition was not the best but still—‘ His thought interrupted with Kuroo sigh

“Why aren’t say anything?” Kuroo said, his face turn into a frown

‘No no no no I don’t want you to look like that’ Tsukishima thought, he started to sob

“Wha—“, Kuroo was taken aback and come up to Tsukishima, “Why are you crying? I’m sorry is it because of me? Of course it's because of me right, ugh I'm so dumb. I should have just go with Bo and ‘Kaas—“, Kuroo’s word stop when he feel another body on his, a set of arms on his neck.

Tsukishima hugs him

Kuroo was unprepared to get this close to Tsukishima. He can’t think of other thing except Tsukishima’s arms on his neck, Tsukishima’s body touching his, Tsukishima’s face touching his face, Tsukishima’s breath on his ear, Tsukishima’s--- His thought cut short when Tsukishima move a little

And whisper in his ear

“I like you” Tsukishima said

And now Kuroo's face was red

“Please don’t be mad, I’m sorry, I like you”

Even redder

“Please don’t leave me alone”

Kuroo is overloaded by now, he didn’t say a single word after Tsukishima hugs him, he didn’t even move. Tsukishima realize this and release his hug to see Kuroo’s face now red with a blank face

“Kuroo-san? Kuroo-san?” Tsukishima tapping Kuroo’s face to wake him up. It did, after he basically hit him.

“Huh?”

“Are you okay? Sorry you didn't answer me at all" Tsukishima said with worry, while rubbing Kuroo's red cheeks

He just nod

Then silence

Awkward silence

“I’m sorry” Kuroo break the silence first, “I shouldn’t have said that, I always rushed to conclusion even before you explain yourself and you just recovered from your fever. I’m sorry…”, Kuroo said, hanging his head low

“Uh uhm it’s okay” Tsukishima said, “I’m sorry too”

“Why are you sorry?” He looks up to meet Tsukishima's face

“Just with everything” He became dumber every minute now, still a hint of blush on his face

"I like you" Kuroo said, smiling

Tsukishima just look at Kuroo with a surprised face, he still not used to it.

"I-I like you too" Tsukishima said with his eyes shut and holding Kuroo's hand.

Kuroo laugh at that, then he grin, his signature shit-eating grin

“Soooo….” He started, “are we…boyfriends now?” never really leave his eyes from Tsukishima's face

Tsukishima’s face still red, looking back at Kuroo and nod

Kuroo is thrilled to say the least. He hugs Tsukishima and give him a quick peck on the cheeks just when Mizuki came back from his cal  
l  
Let's just say never in Tsukishima’s time with Kuroo he saw him moving away that fast.

“Oh you’re still here Kuroo-kun?”

“Ah yes, but I think it’s time for me to go” He said, scratching his red cheeks

“Oh are you okay going out alone?” Mizuki said

“Yeah, My house’s not that far”

“Here” Mizuki toss him a sport drink, “Thank you for your help Kuroo-kun” Mizuki wave his hand

“Ah Thank you, I’ll be going now” Kuroo look at Tsukishima, “Bye Kei, I’ll call you” He wave while going his way

“Oya? You’re really close with him huh Kei? Well yeah, with everything he’s done for you, of course huh” Mizuki blabbering his mouth after Kuroo is nowhere to be seen

“Huh? What do you mean?”

“Didn’t you know? He’s the one who carried you to the school infirmary, and the one who accompany you to the hospital along with his teacher because I was stuck with work and only make it after you’re already in the emergency unit. He even going back to pack up your stuff back at school and stay with you until now”

Tsukishima didn’t say a word. His body language is enough with all the blush and foggy glasses.

Mizuki just laugh while saying, “Aah youth”

=========================================================================================

Tsukishima woke up because his phone vibrate, a text.

To: Tsukki Kei <3  
From: Tetsurou

Let me introduce you  
Your boyfriend  
*selfie of Kuroo doing a cat paw*

Tsukishima laugh looking Kuroo’s selfie

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a piece that I manage to finish from me challenging myself to do 30-day Prompts on my twitter. The prompts are 'Next Piece of Dialogue' and 'Hospital Visit' thus this fic was born. Thank you for reading this! I hope you enjoy it :)


End file.
